Le GAMMA
by Mirliton
Summary: One Shot. Que se passe t il quand le terrible Dark Lord s'ennuie? Et que son karaoké est cassé? Et que les bonbons d'Albus s'en mêlent? Une mésaventure du Groupe Antipathique des Mangemorts Méchants Avadakedavrisants, bref un p'tit délire en passant...


**Le GAMMA.**

**Groupe Antipathique de Mangemorts Méchants et Avadakedavrisants.**

**- **

* * *

-

**VENDETTA**: si tu repasses par là, merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais je n'ai pas pu te répondre: tu n'as pas laissé de mail... On n'a pas le droit de répondre ici normalement (et puis c'est un OS, alors pas possible de mettre une réponse au chapitre suivant... pas pratique, hein!). Enfin, si tu lis ça: merci encore; Harry qui n'a pas assez de glucose en lui: ben oui, il aurait eu du mal à faire s'étouffer le Dark Lord. Peut-être Dudley aurait-il fait un Elu acceptable?

Pour ce qui est d'un Severus gentil: bah oui quoi, nan mais!

-

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

1) Je doute que J K Rowling accepte, horrifiée, de reconnaître là-dedans quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait écrit, mais on sait jamais. Harry, Voldemort et Cie sont à elle. Et le karaoké, il est à **Galouz** (merci Galouz !). Et le démon musical, c'est un cousin du démon des appareils photo de T. Pratchett.

2) Si vous allez lire avant la fic de Galouz « **Mangemorts et réduction de budget** », vous allez vous tordre de rire et vous comprendrez un peu mieux certains passages de ce qui va suivre.

3) Ah, et j'oubliais : l'idée saugrenue qui vient à Voldemort (complètement taré, celui-là) m'a été inspirée par la lecture de la magnifique traduction de Fines Lines par Mnemesysfr (c'est pas du tout dans le même ton, mais c'est excellent). Si après lecture vous ne comprenez pas le rapport, c'est normal : c'est juste que Mirliton a parfois des idées … hum… disons bizarres.

4) Le GAMMA : clin d'œil à mes parents qui faisaient partie du Groupe des Alpinistes Méchants, Mauvais et Antipathiques (si si si, et ils étaient très bons).

**Spoilers** : rien sur le tome 6. Par contre, des réponses dérangeantes :

- le rôle des bonbons d'Albus dans le combat final  
- pourquoi Severus Snape n'en mange jamais, de ces bonbons  
- pourquoi est-il essentiel qu'Harry ait épargné Queudver  
- accessoirement : quelle est l'utilité des plantes au nom imprononçable. Et de Neville (houuu, chuis méchante. Je l'aime bien en fait Neville)  
- et plus anecdotiquement : du danger du surmenage ; de l'intérêt d'avoir un mauvais shampooing, et des problèmes de Voldemort avec Star Wars.

**Genre :** délire.

Voilààààà, on peut commencer (enfin, ceux qui n'ont pas encore fui)

**Explications sur le début:** en **gras,** c'est le Journal de Voldy. Et il y a des casse-pieds qui lisent par-dessus son épaule.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-   


**1ere partie : un Lord sans divertissement…**

_(ouh, chuis allée la chercher loin, celle-là…)_

-**  
**

**  
**

**Dans un dark dark pays, dans une dark dark forêt, où se dressait un dark dark manoir…  
…  
…  
se trouvait le Dark Lord. Enfin, s'ennuyait le Dark Lord. Les environs manquaient quelque peu de variété, il est vrai. Oh certes, la déclinaison des tons sombres s'étalait dans une gamme infinie,**

**-.-.-****  
**

- Bof, noir c'est noir… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on a des effets de brillance avec les cheveux de Sev.  
- Lucius, espèce de blonde !  
- Lucius, Severus… et la couleur du Doloris, vous voulez la voir?  
- ….. ... ... ... ...(x2)  
- Alors arrêtez de lire par-dessus mon épaule !

**-.-.-  
**

**Hum… une gamme infinie…, et les elfes de maison tremblaient devant lui,**

**-.-.-**

- Vous aviez dit que c'était juste la grippe alfiaire, Maître.  
- Queudver, on t'a rien demandé. ENDOLORIS !

**-.-.-**

**Et ses Mangemorts lui léchaient sans cesse les pieds,**

**-.-.-****  
**

- Au sens figuré, Queudver ! Arrête, ça chatouille et j'en ai horreur : ça pourrait me faire rire.

**-.-.-**

**Et le monde entier le craignait.**

**-.-.-****  
**

- Le monde entier ? NON ! Une petite école résistait encore et toujours à … - AVADA KEDAVRA !  
- (_chuchotis dans un coin_) Hum, il n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, notre Dark Dark Lord, pas vrai Cheveux-Brillants ? .  
- (_réponse chuchotée au chuchotis_) Non, c'est qu'il n'aime pas Astérix : les méchants (romains) perdent toujours, et comme en plus ils sont habillés en vert... Mais tu peux pas comprendre, c'est un truc de Moldus, blondasse.  
- MAIS ARRETEZ de me gâcher mes DARK DARK EFFECTS ! C'est vrai, quoi, on ne peut plus terroriser en paix chez soi. Bon, j'en étais où ?

**-.-.-**

**Je… Le Dark Lord trouvait le temps long. Quelques futiles affaires venaient parfois agrémenter son quotidien de Mage Supérieur Terrifiant, mais**

**-.-.-****  
**

- Ah, en parlant d'affaires, My Lord, Dark Vador demande une réévaluation de ses droits d'auteur.  
- Hu ?  
- Ben vi, comme vous lui avez piqué (en plus de la cape) le « Dark »… et puis «Voldemort/Vador », c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas loin du plagiat. Sans parler de Maître Yoda qui réclame toujours des indemnités pour la couleur de l'Avada et de la Marque des ténèbres : il dit que toute cette mauvaise publicité autour du vert, ça lui fait une sale image ; dernièrement on l'aurait même traité de « misérable petite créature verte ». Et…  
- Queudver ?  
- My Lord ?  
- … ... ... ... ... (_sourire voldemoresque_)  
- Non non non, My Lord, pitié, pas ça, je ne parlerai plus de vos dettes, ni de karaoké **(1)**, ni de la dernière visite de Dolorès Ombrage, ni…  
- Goyle, emmène-le. Comme la dernière fois. Lucius, Severus ?  
- Oui, Maître ? (x2)  
- Arrêtez de sourire bêtement. Dolorès Ombrage n'est jamais venue ici.  
- Non, bien sûr Maître. (x2)  
- Et même si c'était le cas, il ne se serait rien passé. Rien. Du. Tout.  
- Non non, Maître. (x2)  
- Hum… LEGILIMENS !  
- ..… ... ... ... (x2)  
- Luc.c.c.c.c.cius.s.s.s.s.s.s, mon ami, tu as des pensées bien inconvenantes…  
- Gghh…  
- ENDOLORIS !

_/Marmonnements dans un coin sombre, loin des Dark dark oreilles_  
- Bien fait…  
- Severus, chouchou et faux-cul ! Tu pensais à la même chose que moi.  
- Non, je ne crois pas. A moins que tu n'aies songé aussi à quelques accessoires avec cuir et menottes, et…  
- Non ! Veux-pas-savoir ! _(grincements des rouages d'un cerveau bien huilé)_ Mais s'il a lu _ça_ dans ton esprit… il aurait dû te tuer …  
- C'est sans compter mes immenses talents d'Occlumens.  
- Talents, tu parles… C'est plutôt la couche de gras sur tes cheveux qui a réfléchi le sort, oui !_  
/Fin des marmonnements dans un coin sombre, oups pas si éloigné que ça des Dark Dark oreil…_

- Severus, Lucius,** taisez-vous** ! Je ne m'entends plus mégalomaniaquer, moi.

-.-.-

**BREF, le Dark Lord était en son manoir, et il songeait**

-.-.-

- « Car que faire en un manoir, à moins que l'on ne songe ? »  
- … ... ... ... ... ... Ouiinn!  
- … Maître ?... My Lord ? Alloons, ne pleurez pas… Nott faisait juste un peu d'esprit… un bon Doloris, et il n'y paraîtra plus… Allez, tenez, mouchez-vous… non non attendez tenez-le comme ça et … (_oh m…. cochonneries moldues en papier trop fin_), voilàà.  
- … Merci Severus… Toi tu es un vrai ami, pas un sale traître comme… Ca va, Severus ? **(2)**  
- Brumh… Oui oui. Oui.  
- Tiens, je te laisse la plume. Je vais te dicter ; je pourrai Avada Kadavriser ceux qui m'interrompront.

-.-.-

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait de son regard de braise la foule innombrable des serviteurs en adoration devant lui **(Oui je sais Severus, presque tout le monde est en vacances. Mais ça rend mieux.)**. Des murmures de louange s'élevaient de toutes parts, glorifiant son intelligence, sa puissance, sa sa **(Un problème de plume, Sseveruss ?)** sa beauté, son charisme. C'était d'un monotone… car ce sorcier sans égal, ce mage à nul autre pareil se lassait du spectacle permanent de sa gloire. Mais celui qui avait asservi la Mort **(Oh tiens, on pourrait mettre des majuscules partout, et des tirets, genre Celui-Qui-Avait… Hein, Severus ? Ca consomme trop d'encre ? Ah … hum… bô, tu n'irais pas cafter à Albus, non ? **(3)**) **ne manquait certes pas de ressources. Il convoqua ses Fidèles** (Tiens, les majuscules à Fidèles, elles consomment pas d'encre, Sseveruss ?) **ses fidèles et leur exposa sa géniale idée. Ils allaient former une **_glip_

-.-.-_  
_

- Et bien, Severus ?  
- Non Maître… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
- Mais je peux TOUT faire.  
- (_Pff, tu parles_) Alors ce serait cruel !  
- Mais je SUIS cruel.  
- (_Soupir_) My Lord… Nous, nous sommes dans votre camp ; votre équipe. Copain copain, quoi. Donc ce ne serait pas bien de nous faire ça !  
- Mais je ne suis pas BIEN.  
- (_Ouais, on avait remarqué_) Alors ce serait bête.  
- Mais je SUIS… …. ……. _(couinement d'un cerveau euh… non j'ai rien dit)_ Tu pourrais répéter un peu, Severus.s.s.s.s ?  
- Hum oui non bon, je voulais dire : vous avez toujours le karaoké de Queudver pour vous distraire, non ?  
- Non, il l'a cassé. Il a voulu le démonter pour voir comment ça fonctionnait, le démon musical s'est enfui de la boîte et…. et…..  
- Mouchoir, Maître ? …. Voilàààà (_ouf, les sorts de consolidation marchent sur les kleenex_)  
- Merci. Et Nagini a gobé le démon. Comme ça, regarde : Gloup. A part que c'était le p'tit démon, pas une mouche. Severus, arrête avec tes stupides airs dégoûtés, tu me perturbes. Bref, j'ai bien essayé de faire sortir le démon, mais il ne voulait pas : il préférait rester dans l'estomac d'un serpent plutôt que de subir encore la voix de Queudver. Alors depuis j'ai un serpent musical, c'est vachement chouette mais pas très discret pour les attaques nocturnes au Ministère.  
- … ... ... ... ...  
- Severus ?  
- Ah. Nagini. Serpent musical. Oui. D'accord. Et… Queudver, au fait, vous l'avez envoyé où ?  
- A la Star Ac', histoire de lui montrer ce que c'est que de subir les chansons des autres… C'est son 3eme stage non volontaire là-bas... hin…hin…hin...  
- Là, c'est VRAIMENT cruel, Maître !  
- Oui, c'est bon, arrête tes compliments. Bien, maintenant tu peux aller prévenir tes petits camarades de mon projet. Bien sûr, je vous laisse le choix.  
- Ah, ça, c'est gentil, Maître.  
- Chuis _pô_ gentil. Vous avez le choix entre _**ça**_ et la Star Ac'.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-  


******2eme partie : Le chant du cygne**

-

-

Presque un an plus tard, le** xxx juin 1998**. (rappel pour ceux qui ont du mal dans la chronologie de JKR : c'est la fin de la 7eme année d'Harry, il vient de passer ses ASPICS, et comme d'habitude Voldemort profite de la fatigue de fin d'année pour attaquer, le lâche, l'immonde, le putride !)

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Le groupe de Ron tenait ferme, rendant sort sur sort, mais l'attaque des Mangemorts se concentrait maintenant sur les élèves restés isolés. Visiblement, Voldemort n'avait pas envoyé l'élite de ses troupes : les silhouettes masquées étaient peu nombreuses, et reculaient peu à peu. Ils finirent par s'enfuir en traversant le Grand Hall. Harry se lança à leur poursuite, et il lui sembla que l'école entière le suivait, galvanisée. Hermione qui marmonnait pour elle-même des sorts qu'elle avait passé la nuit à apprendre (la pauvre n'avait pas encore réalisé que les ASPICS étaient finis), Ron qui espérait bien que tout cela serait terminé pour l'heure du goûter, Neville qui jetait de temps à autre des regard inquiets vers la Tour de Gryffondor (il avait laissé son **_Minibemtombola_**, enfin sa cochonnerie de plante sur la fenêtre en plein soleil), et surtout la présence rassurante de Dumbledore (lui-même accompagné de ses bonbons au citron).

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement une fois arrivé dans le parc (cela prit un peu plus de temps derrière lui: visiblement on se marchait un peu sur les pieds, les mains, les têtes) : un groupe compact de Mangemorts les attendait. Les portes de l'école claquèrent d'un bruit sec et définitif, leur coupant toute retraite : c'était un piège, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Toutefois le groupe en noir restait immobile. Enfin, pas tous. Ceux du premier rang se disputaient à voix basse, et tentaient de pousser l'un d'entre eux en avant. Qui résistait de toute la force de ses talons. La petite scène prit fin lorsque apparut sur le côté, dans un éclair vert, Lord Voldemort. Harry sursauta et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Mais, curieusement, Voldemort regardait en direction du groupe masqué, avec un sourire plein de dents. Alors le Mangemort cessa de résister et s'avança en traînant les pieds. Aux 1eres loges, Harry entendait un vague grommellement :

- Mais pourquoimoipourquoimoipourquoimoi.

Il lui sembla percevoir, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, la réponse de Voldemort :

- Parce que c'est ton choix, Severus.

Le sang d'Harry se mit à bouillir. Snape. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un traître. Maintenant, c'était avéré : il avait **choisi**. Choisi Voldemort. Mais la suite du dialogue le laissa perplexe.

- Ben à tout prendre j'aurais préféré le Doloris. Ou même l'Avada. Au moins, on ne souffre pas.  
- Allons Severus arrête de faire ton timide et vas-y.

Le Mangemort s'arrêta à quelques mètres du groupe des poudlariens ; Harry constata avec stupéfaction que le terrible professeur Snape … tremblait. L'homme finit par annoncer, d'une voix mal assurée:

« Cette année, avant le massacre final, le groupe des … (_gargouillis incompréhensible_)  
- Severus, parle plus fort ou je t'envoie perfectionner ta diction avec Queudver ! »

La silhouette du Potion Master se tassa un peu sur elle-même.

« Le groupe du _grlhgl _GAMMA … a l'honneur de vous présenter sa… sa…  
- Ss.s.s.severus.s.s.s.ss ?  
- Sa chorale, pour un tube inédit. On applaudit bien fort. »

Tandis que le Mangemort s'empêtrait dans ses robes pour faire demi-tour le plus rapidement possible, Harry se demandait dans quelle dimension il était tombé **(4)** . Mais dans le silence atterré qui suivit la déclaration du porte-parole du … euh… GAMMA…, un applaudissement solitaire retentit. Dumbledore. Nom d'un phénix. Il ne devait pas avoir eu sa dose quotidienne d'acide citrique. Le directeur de Poudlard souriait à Voldemort.

- Bravo, Tom. Tu vois qu'avec un peu d'initiative et peu de moyens, on peut faire des choses intéressantes. C'est bien mieux qu'un simple karaoké **(5)**, et au moins tout le monde participe : c'est plus sympa, non ?

Harry entendit un Voldemort rosissant (beurk) et se dandinant (gnuh ?) murmurer : « Mouaif. Et pis d'abord, chuis _pô_ sympa, moi », avant de faire un geste en direction de sa… chorale.

Les Mangemorts semblèrent se lancer un dernier coup d'œil (pour la 1ere fois de sa vie, Harry faillit les plaindre), avant de lever leur baguette à l'unisson vers le ciel :

« MORSMORDRE ! »

La Marque des Ténèbres illumina le paysage, lançant par intermittence des éclairs dans un brouillard vert. Harry entendit un « Wahou ! » collectif dans son dos, tandis que Colin Crivey l'étranglait à moitié en tirant sur sa cape pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Se retournant, Harry vit l'ensemble des élèves vautrés par terre, attendant la suite du spectacle. Trop sonné pour réagir, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté de Ron.

Le garçon roux regardait les cieux d'un air pensif :

« On dirait de la chantilly verdâtre.  
- Beurk. Non, moi, tout ce vert me fait penser à … à…. tiens, à Maître Yoda, répliqua Dean Thomas. Surtout avec les éclairs, comme un sabre laser. »

Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression qu'à la mention de Maître Yoda une oreille de Voldemort s'était dressée et avait pivoté dans leur direction ? Et qu'il avait serré les poings ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : le Mage Noir avait fait un nouveau geste en direction de sa troupe. Harry vit la silhouette de Snape lever d'un geste convulsif ses mains en direction de ses oreilles.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … ... ... ... ... ...

… … … … … … … … … …

Ô Merlin. Morgane. Salazar. Et tous les autres. Ils avaient trouvé l'arme ultime.

Seules deux personnes restaient impassibles dans le public.

Hermione. La vache. Visiblement, il y avait un sortilège d'assourdissement parmi ceux qu'elle avait appris la veille.

Et Dumbledore. A bien y réfléchir, c'était normal : plus d'un siècle passé à écouter les élèves entonner « à leur façon » l'hymne de Poudlard, cela devait forger l'ouïe. Enfin, la bétonner. La blinder. L'immuniser, quoi. Encore que… Harry remarqua la crispation qui avait figé le sourire du directeur, et les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur sa tempe. Et sa main qui serrait convulsivement son pathétique paquet de bonbons.

Mais un hurlement couvrit le vacarme apocalyptique :

« MON _**MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA**_ ! Il s'est jeté par la fenêtre ! »

Normal, pensa machinalement Harry. Il paraît que la musique a une influence sur les plantes. Et il y avait vraiment de quoi se tuer.

Le GAMMA entamait bravement le refrain (« **_Harryyyyy, c'est finiiiiiii_ **») à pleins poumons, tandis que Snape se tordait sur le sol comme sous l'effet du Doloris (cétait un salaud, mais lui au moins il avait au moins une sensibilité musicale. Enfin un minimum. Presque autant qu'un _Minibusmachintombola_) , et Voldemort s'était retourné d'un air furieux vers le public pour voir qui avait osé faire plus de bruit que ses Mangemorts. Harry eut alors à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui arriva dans les secondes suivantes.

Il devina (plus qu'il ne vit) Neville passer en coup de vent, arracher des mains de Dumbledore le paquet et saisir une poignée de bonbons. Tandis que Voldemort levait sa baguette d'un air mauvais en direction du garçon furieux (ce que le GAMMA interpréta, horreur, comme une accélération de tempo) et ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer un sort, Neville lança de toutes ses forces les sucreries dans la direction du Mage Noir. Qui hoqueta de surprise. Puis hoqueta tout court. Avant de lâcher sa baguette. Et de s'effondrer en essayant de tousser.

Le GAMMA interloqué arrêta progressivement son chant (oui ! merci, merci, Neville), Snape se redressa lentement en tremblant, et Dumbledore semblait dans l'expectative.

Voldemort se convulsait sur le sol en agrippant sa gorge à deux mains **(6)**, en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel (et les autres). Visiblement, un des bonbons n'était pas passé. **(7)** _(allez la lire, cette note : elle est importante pour la fin)_.

Le visage de Dumbledore se tendit : un Mangemort s'approchait en hésitant du Mage Noir en train de s'étouffer. Mais tout de suite une étincelle passa dans les yeux du directeur. Pfff, se dit Harry, et allez, encore un mystère qui sera dévoilé dans 3 ou 4 ans. Il se renfrogna en suivant la direction de son regard : un autre Mangemort se précipitait pour retenir le premier.

- Goyle ! Non !

Le premier Mangemort continua d'avancer. L'autre le secoua. Goyle le regarda d'un air ahuri, ôta son masque et … ses boules quiès.

- Oui, Severus ?

Snape le regarda d'un air… furieux. De celui qui se dit que le premier imbécile venu (non, pire : on parlait de Goyle, là) y avait pensé, et pas lui, pourtant doté d'une intelligence hors normes. Un discret toussotement d'Albus le ramena à d'autres considérations.

- Tu devrais le laisser, Goyle, reprit Snape.  
- Euh… tu crois vraiment ?  
- C'est peut-être un solo, une impro, un…  
- On dirait pas, moi je crois plutôt que…  
- (zut, mais où a-t-il trouvé tous ces neurones ?) Quoi, « _On dirait pas_ » ? Tu sais, avec sa … conception de la … musique…

Voldemort tourna vers lui un regard qui virait au rose, en gargouillant vaguement. Snape se raidit d'un air légèrement paniqué (« garglerus glegluglraître », ce n'était pas de très bon augure pour lui), envoya valser d'un coup de pied désinvolte la baguette noire loin de la main qui cherchait à l'agripper, et reprit :

- Tu vois bien, il agon… il chante.

Goyle regarda une dernière fois le Dark (very dark) Lord (qui, asphyxie oblige, devenait un Purple Lord), remarqua enfin la discrète débandade des Mangemorts, constata l'avancée prudente des élèves de Poudlard et connecta ses neurones de secours. Il commença alors à reculer vers la forêt avec un sourire crispé. Puis se mit à courir.

Dumbledore posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Finalement, tu as bien fait d'épargner Queudver. En cassant son karaoké, il nous a rendu un grand service: Tom a commencé à s'ennuyer et a eu l'idée de cette chorale idiote. »

Harry commença à sortir de sa stupeur. Il regarda fixement Neville.

« M'sieur, il m'a piqué mon rôle ! C'est moi qui devait le tuer ! »

Dumbledore le toisa d'un air sévère.

« Et bien, tu n'avais qu'à le faire. Tom m'avait présenté ce ridicule projet **(8)** lors de notre dernière réunion pour le budget ; c'est donc en connaissance de cause que j'avais laissé mon paquet de bonbons _personnel_ (allez lire la note 7, je vous dis…) à ta portée.  
- Mais ce n'est pas avec des foutus bonbons qu'on peut tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! C'est moi qui devais le faire, avec ce que j'avais _en moi_ ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi !  
_- En toi ?_ Désolé Harry, à mon avis tu ne contiens pas assez de glucose pour ça .»

Et Dumbledore le planta là pour aller consoler Neville, qui pleurait au-dessus de sa misérable plante…

Désespéré, Harry se tourna vers Ron. Qui picorait autour du corps de Voldemort les bonbons au citron rescapés. Vers Hermione. Qui le regarda en bavouillant : « Aggaaahhhh ? ». Non, finalement elle ne connaissait pas de sortilège contre le bruit, c'est juste son cerveau qui avait explosé. Le surmenage + le GAMMA: égale "agagah". Foutu GAMMA. Sans jeter un regard en arrière (au moins il ne verrait pas Ron tomber et se convulser ; _et ceux qui comprennent pas pourquoi, ben fallait écouter l'auteur et lire la note 7_), il s'éloigna vers le château .

Severus Snape le regarda partir d'un air goguenard et, à sa propre horreur, se surprit à fredonner : « _Harry, c'est fini_...»

-

**ZE END **

-.-.-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-.-.-**  
**

**Et voilà. Vous étiez prévenus : délire…**  
(ah, j'oubliai : « Pourquoimoi pourquoimoi etc », je crois bien l'avoir aussi piqué à Pratchett. C'est en tout cas ce que répète très souvent un de ses héros, Rincevent)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Les notes :**

**(1) **C'est dans la fic de Galouz !

**(2)** J'ai mon opinion sur la fidélité de Snape. Harry pense le contraire depuis son entrée à Poudlard, tant pis pour lui. Na.

**(3) **C'est encore dans la fic de Galouz !

**(4) **Bienvenu dans la dimension Mirliton ;)

**5)** Voir : disclaimer, note 1 et note 3

**(6) **Ah, j'avais pas mis le rating… Pas trop choqués, j'espère ?

**(7) **Pas idiot, le bonbon. Vous feriez quoi, vous, si on vous donnait le choix entre aller fondre dans un machin plein d'acide (dans l'univers des bonbons , c'est l'estomac, mais vous pouvez imaginer Batman et Joker si ça vous amuse) ou attendre patiemment d'être expulsé pour qu'on vous laisse ensuite tranquillement dans un coin ? (bon d'accord, au pire dans une poubelle).  
CQFD : pas idiot, le bonbon. Surtout un bonbon _magique_. Surtout un bonbon magique _destiné à Dumbledore_, qui a pu constater qu'il n'était pas vendu comme la plupart de ses congénères par sachets individuels mais dans une grande caisse. Accompagné d'une douzaine d'autres caisses. Avec marqué dessus _: « Pour A. Dumbledore. Provision du mois de juin »_. Bref, ça développe vite des réflexes de survie, un bonbon de Dumbledore.  
Pourquoi croyez-vous que Severus Snape refuse systématiquement quand, dans diverses fics, Dumby lui offre une sucrerie ? hum ?…

**(8) **Là, il faudrait aller supplier Galouz pour qu'elle nous écrive la suite de « Mangemorts et réduction de budget ». Mais bon, Voldemort peut avoir simplement fait une petite allusion devant Albus, ou on peut toujours imaginer que Snape lui aurait tout rapporté (parce que bien sûr il est fidèle à Dumbledore, 'spas ?).


End file.
